<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ice cold by Oceanoasis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295916">Ice cold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanoasis/pseuds/Oceanoasis'>Oceanoasis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing/Washing, Cold, Cold Weather, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:42:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanoasis/pseuds/Oceanoasis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission goes wrong and Rex finds Anakin shivering on the floor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ice cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rex was so glad there last campaign ended. It was a hard campaign that left moral low.</p><p>The campaign lasted two weeks longer than it was supposed to, but not because of the Separatist's. The droids were the easiest part of the whole campaign. The hard part was the constant rain and mud.</p><p>The entire time they were there it was constantly raining.</p><p>There armor helped them keep mostly dry which was a small blessing and also helped with the cold.</p><p>Even though he was mostly protected he still wanted a nice warm shower. Which is why the first thing he's doing is walking to his room which has a private fresher.</p><p>Well mostly private he still shared with his General and boyfriend.</p><p>While he was walking down the hallway he tried to wave at people he passed. When he finally got to his room he quickly opened the door and stepped inside.</p><p> He looked around before noticing a large lump on the floor.</p><p>Looking closer he could see that the lump was actually his General laying on the floor and shivering. Upon closer inspection he noticed Anakin was still in his soaking wet clothes that were covered in mud.</p><p>He growled looking at his wet general.The jedi council had neglected to tell them about the rain. Anakin had even asked if he should bring a cloak and they said he didn't need one because it wasn't going to rain.</p><p>When they had gotten there, Anakin had been freezing the entire time. The little armor he wore did little to help with the rain and did nothing against the cold. Not to mention the mud that stuck to his wet clothes and dragged him down. Out of all of them Anakin had definitely had it the worst.</p><p>He was freezing and Rex suspected it didn't help that he was from a desert planet.</p><p>Anytime anyone would complain about the rain. Someone would always point to General Skywalker and they would instantly shut up. While worriedly watching the man walk in the freezing rain.</p><p>He was brought out of his flashback by a whine.</p><p>"Anakin are you okay?"</p><p>He walked over to his General and knelt down.</p><p>" 'M fine."</p><p>Rex reached out to brush a stray curl from his face. But was surprised when he felt Anakin's skin. He was so cold.</p><p>"Anakin?" </p><p>He tried to shake him but Anakin was barely responsive.</p><p> He picked him up and walked him to the fresher. He set gently set him on the toilet seat and walked over to the bath. </p><p>Anakin was shivering the entire time and trying to merge himself into Rex hoping to find warmth.</p><p> He filled the bath with warm water before turning around. </p><p>The first thing he noticed was Anakin wasn't looking so good.</p><p>He quickly walked over and helped Anakin get out of his clothes before lowering him into the tub.</p><p>Anakin shuddered from the warmth and moaned.</p><p> He quickly got undressed and got in. He then Moved Anakin until he was pressed against his chest.</p><p>He grabbed the shampoo and started to gently lather it into Anakin's hair. He scratched Anakin's scalp and received a moan from Anakin.</p><p>He smiled when Anakin pressed closer to him and when he could see his eyes flutter.</p><p>He made sure to be gentle as he washed Anakin's hair. He smiled feeling how soft it was.</p><p>He then gently rinsed Anakin's hair making sure, soap didn't get into his eyes.</p><p>He then started lathering soap onto Anakin's body.</p><p> He could feel Anakin's tense muscles and rubbed his back.</p><p> Anakin moaned when Rex got to a large knot kneeding his fingers through it.</p><p> When Rex was done washing him. Anakin was loose and pliant under his touch.</p><p> He got up and picked Anakin up. Anakin shivered as the cold air hit his skin.</p><p>He helped him dry off and get dressed. Before he tucked him into bed. He made sure to drain the tub and got dressed before climbing into bed and pulling Anakin close. He wrapped his arms around Anakin making sure to press him close.</p><p>Anakin just sighed and drifted off to sleep.</p><p> He smiled and stayed awake until he felt Anakin's even breathing which lulled him to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>